The Return of Duck
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Fakir and Duck are living a semi-happy life, but he misses her company, the way she'd make him laugh with her ridiculous jokes. But all he ever heard from her were quacks, thus one day, he decides to write. He doesn't know if he can turn her back into a human, but he will certainly try. Rated T for language and lovey-dovey content in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Edel,

"A story's birth is a sudden event, the beginning happy accident, the end a fate in which it's meant. A story that never ends is a cruel thing."

"May those who accept their fate be granted happiness, may those who defy it be granted glory."


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1~Akt 1—Thus He Writes**

**Fakir's POV**

"Uhh, damn it! Another dream. But in actuality, it was a memory."

I keep dreaming about the old times when we were all together and we were all able to . . . to be happy. How is it now that I cannot stop thinking about . . . about her? Her smile, her big bright, goofy looking eyes, and that clumsiness; pfft, it's almost pitiful to think about how she'd always find a way to get into trouble. And, and I think . . . I think . . .

"Yes, perhaps, it is time that I find a way to bring her back. What do you say Duck? Would you like to be a girl again?"

"Quack!"

"Hmm, then I guess I'd better get some paper and a pen with ink."

"Quack quack!"

"Hmm, so enthusiastic are we? Well that's the spirit we need in order to get the job done."

Well, let's get started then, where should I begin? So much has happened since then; it's been nearly a year. Rue and Mytho, or Prince Siegfried rather, have returned to the book, the Crow was defeated, and Duck went back to being a duck. I have given up ballet due to the fact that there is no longer anyone I've needed to protect. I have made sure to continue to look after Duck, Caron, and the shop. I have decided to pursue writing, but only to keep my gift, I don't desire to change the lives of others, and I refuse to be like Drosselmeyer.

"Well, here goes everything."

_Once upon a time, there was a small town; it was simple, nothing special about it. Except that stories became reality, that is until a famous story came true, and eventually came to an end, to which made everything go back to the way it was. Which made everyone very happy, everyone, but a duck, who would often recall the days of old. Those days were full of precious times where she had people all around her, she'd hear laughter and would even laugh herself, but she found that she was very happy for the prince who found his lost princess. This duck would see them dance and smile at one another, at times when she was very lonely, she would try and make her friend read a book to her. She loved to hear about how the prince and princess danced with great joy and happiness. She was so happy for them, but she wished, she wished that she had such an ending. She wished that she could have told her prince how much she truly loved him, but she knew that it was not she that was deemed to end up with the prince. She wanted to make the prince smile, and she did; by restoring his heart, yet she still felt the feeling of sorrow and sadness. She desired to have discussions with people, she wanted to laugh and cry with others, she wanted to be understood. And there was one that desired the same as she did; he missed having her around him, making him smile. But he knew it was selfish to have her return to a girl for his own pure pleasure, though he knew that he'd have to grant her wishes. With the way she looked at him, those eyes that gleamed at him, they begged him, day in and day out._

_This story is a story written solely for her, because he two wished that she'd return to the way she was, so that they could be together again. So, there is a lake, far from that small town. It was said to be a magic lake that granted people's truest desires, only to those, however, that wanted and dreamed of wholesome, and pure dreams. Thus, we find a small duck, following the breadcrumbs that were set in a trail in order to lead her outside the town. Once at the lake's edge, she looked out at the lake and thought, _

"_Gee, I never noticed this lake before. Has it always been here? Well, the water looks nice. I guess going for a swim sounds like a good ides."_

_Thus she stepped forward and put one webbed-foot into the lukewarm water. She smiled, and entered the water, she swan about and enjoyed herself. Though, she felt slightly strange, she felt as if she could ask for anything on that lake. She smiled to herself, and recalled old memories again._

"_Hmm, I miss everyone, I wish I could . . . I wish I could be . . . I wish I could be like I was a girl again. I want to smile again, I want to laugh with my friends again, and I want to continue to dance. I know that Mytho and Rue have returned to the story and that they are happy, but I wish I could speak to Fakir again. I miss our conversations, and how we would fight, but end up being friends again."_

_Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and she felt her body transform. She felt her wings being stretched out, and formed arms; fingers stretching out, as her webbed-feet transformed into feet, long lean clumsy legs came about. And her petite yet toned formed, and she felt her lungs fill as her soft pink lips smiled as her pearly white teeth shone. Her long orange-red colored hair formed in a braid whipped about. Thus, she was a girl; the last thing to appear was a soft cotton dress and white ballet shoes, without ribbons and without a point. She was a normal girl again, with bright shining blue eyes and long black eyelashes. She walked on the water and stepped off the lake and onto the soft grass, as she looked up, she said._

_ "Well, it looks like you did it Fakir. I'll be heading home soon."_

_And she did, she walked home as he was waiting for her, a friend that had been longing to see her for a very long time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 2~Akt 2—Thus She Returns**

**Ahiru's POV**

So, it looks like Fakir did it, I'm a girl again! And I don't even need a pendent. So that means, I'll be a girl forever! Oh Fakir! Thank you; thank you so much. I have to be sure to make it up to him. But first, I have to get home. So I guess, this means that I'll probably have to get all my things back in order, and I might even go back to studying ballet! Oh I wonder if Fakir will let me? And Pike and Lilia, will they remember me? Probably not, but it would be nice to see them again. I haven't seen them in such a long time, and Zura, she went back with Drosselmeyer didn't she? Well, I guess that makes the most sense, since he is the one that created her in the first place. But still, I will miss our conversations, oh miss Edel, without you, none of this would have been possible. I wonder what Fakir will say when he sees me, probably something like,

"About time you got here. Took you long enough. What? Got lost in the woods? Idiot."

Ya, he was never too nice to me when I was a girl, but I guess things have changed since the last time I was a girl. Ya, Mytho and Rue are back in the story, and they got their happily ever after. And they even defeated the Raven together; hmm I'm so glad. I can't wait to read that story with Fakir, and look at the pictures. I'm so glad that they still make sure to put images on the last pages of the book, it makes me happy to be able to see their smiling faces. Hmm, ya, I guess I'll never be able to feel that way about another person, the only one I've really thought about like that was,

"But he has Rue. And they deserve one another. She did save his life after all, and I didn't turn into a speck of light. I'm really indebted to them. Oh hey look, I'm back. Hey Fakir!"

"Duck!"

"Offfff, hey, Fakir. You should call me Ahiru now, it's much more cute. And I'll still be a duck, but now I'm a girl duck, person. Haha."  
"Ha, ya I guess you are. All right then, hungry? Ahiru?"

Why did he hug me so tight? He was never that affectionate before. Well, at least he's in a good mood.

**Fakir's POV**

It's good to see Du-Ahiru again. It feels like it's been such a long time. Well, now that he's back, hopefully everything will be back to normal. I just, can't believe I hugged her, that was, so unlike me. But it doesn't matter; all that matters is that she's back. Ya, she's back, hmm I honestly wasn't a hundred percent sure whether or not that would work, I'm glad it did. Well, I guess I'd better be thinking of what to have for dinner, since that's what I promised her.

"Alright, I'll make dinner while you go and have a bath. That sound fine to you?"

"Sure, it'll be nice to get all cleaned up, just like a girl."

"You are a girl, idiot."  
"Ya well, you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Sorry, I'm just, tired."  
"I bet you had to really think a lot in order to write the story hu?"  
"Ya. But it was worth it in the end."

"How's that?"

"Well, now I can, or we both can go back to school. It doesn't make any use if I don't continue learning, I won't be able to write as well. And I think we could both use a decent social life. I think I've had enough talking to a duck for company."

"Well, I guess that's true. And it would be nice to see everyone again. Mr. Cat-"

"He actually got married, but he's still teaching dance."

"That's great! I can't wait to see Pike and Lillie. I wonder if they'll remember me."

"I doubt it, but you never know. This town always seems to have surprises. But you have to promise me that you won't utter a word about what happened."

"You mean, I can't tell anyone about Mytho and Rue, and the Raven."

"That's right, no one knows about it all really happening. As far as everyone's concerned, that's all just apart of the story."

"Alright, I promise I won't say anything. I won't be turned back into a duck will I?"

"No, I burned the story as soon as it came true. So that means you're stuck as a girl, whether you like it or not."

"Wow! Thanks Fakir!"

"Ya well don't get used to me doing you favors, it wasn't too easy understanding a duck's quack, especially because you say them all the same. It was frustrating trying to communicate with you."

"Haha, I guess that much is true. But it really is good to see you. Hey Fakir, will Caron remember me?"

"I'm not sure, he hasn't been around much lately, but he doesn't say anything when I would talk to you as a duck. And he knew that Mytho came out of the story. So I guess we'll find out when we get home."

"Hey Fakir! We're here!"

"Right then, let's see if Caron's home."

Well, here it goes. I hope this goes better than the last few times I've dreamt about this.

"Hey Caron. I'm home."

"Welcome home Fakir."  
"I brought someone with me."

"Oh?"

"Ya, she's a good friend of mine. Caron, this is Ahiru."

"Nice to meet you, say you look rather familiar."

"Ya, I get that a lot."

"So why is it that Fakir hasn't brought you around before?"

"Well, he-"

"I'm not one to intermix my friends with my family life much."

"Oh, that must mean that this girl means a great deal to you, eh Fakir?"

"I suppose you could say that I've become immune to her company."

"Hey, I'm standing right here ya know?"

"Ah Fakir, you should be nicer to your friend. Especially if you expect this relationship to go anywhere."

"What? Go anywhere, no Du-Ahiru and I are only friends."

"That's right, we'd never go well together. Sometimes we can hardly stand to be around one another."

"Hmm. Well, would you two like something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Yes well, Ahiru will need to take a bath, and she'll be staying in the guest room. If that's alright with you."  
"Well it seems you've made up your mind already. Then I'll leave the cooking to you Fakir; I'm off to work. And I suppose to go to the market, since it'll be the three of us now."

"Right then, I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, and don't forget, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I must go to the blacksmith convention Ahiru, we'll be selling a lot of our goods, hoping to make a good profit. I'm sure to sell a lot, what with the convention actually being outside the town walls."

"I see then, I'll make sure to watch over everything."

"Yes, you do that Fakir, and make sure to take good care of you're lovely friend, or else she may leave you as well."

"Hmm."

"Goodbye Mr. Caron, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you as well Ahiru."

Well at least he's gone now, seems he doesn't remember who Ahiru was, which may be a good thing. The less people know about her secret, the better.

"So it looks like Caron didn't remember me after all, hu Fakir?"

"No, he didn't. Either that or he's a good liar."

"No, I don't think he'd keep anything from you."  
"Well then, shouldn't you be taking a bath?"

"Right, I'll make it quick then."

"That's fine, just don't get hurt. Even as a girl, you still resemble some duck-like qualities."

"Ya I know, but you also resemble some knight-like qualities too. What with you always trying to protect people."

"Yes, but I'm no good as a knight, I prefer to write."

"Ok then, I'm going to go take a bath now."

"Good."

Finally, she always dilly-dallies around, hmm, she needs to be more aware of herself and where she is or else she'll get herself into a lot of trouble. Hmm, I wonder how it will go from now on. I've been homeschooling myself, but I guess it's about time to return to the academy. Ahiru will probably want to study dance again. I suppose she'll be needing a little bit of practicing, since she was always pretty terrible at it, if only she could somehow channel Tutu's talent of pointe dancing. Since Tutu was apart of her, it shouldn't be too hard. I'll talk to her tonight about it, who knows, maybe I'll even make a story out of it.

**Ahiru's POV**

"Ahh, so nice to soak in a hot bath after a long walk. It sure is nice of Fakir to be treating me like this. Like an actual person, and not a duck, but you know, I'm still kind of duck-like. I miss being able to dance like Tutu, but maybe . . . maybe I can dance like that again. I'll have to ask Fakir if we'll be going back to school now. I'd really like that if we did. But will anyone know about us? Now that Mytho and Rue are gone, does that mean no one knows about Fakir either?"

Well, at least we'll have each other to talk to and I'm going to try and talk to Pike and Lilia. I hope it all goes well, but even if it doesn't, I won't give up.

"La, la la la laaa. Hmm, I better make sure to scrub well and make myself smell nice, or else Fakir will probably get frustrated with me. Ya, he'd say something like, 'Smells like duck stew.' Or like, 'Did you even wash? Because it sure doesn't smell like it. Haha, ya he's always looking after me, but in a weird kind of way. Like the way he always worries about me hurting myself, but yet he always calls me an idiot. I guess he kind of does that to everyone he's close to, he even used to call Mytho an idiot."

Hmm, well doesn't matter, I'm hungry and it smells like Fakir is almost done with dinner. So I'd better hurry. I guess it'd be a good time to get out and dry off.

"Right, here I goo-waahh! Offff!"

"Hey duck! Are you ok? Ahiru? You tripped didn't you?"

"Ohhh, ya I did, but I'm ok."

"Just hurry up, or dinner is going to get cold. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Fine."

At least he didn't come in, but that really hurt. Hmm, well I guess I'd better hurry; Fakir must be hungry too.

**Fakir's POV**

"Uhh, that duck. Always going around hurting herself. But still, she's, she's. Just as duck-like now as every. I really do wonder if she'd ever be as graceful as Tutu again."

Well, that doesn't matter now; I just hope she hurries up before dinner gets cold.

"Here I come! Oh that smells good!"

"Well that was fa- woah Ahiru, you look . . ."

"Like a girl? Ya I know it isn't much, but you are the one who put it out for me. A simple yellow dress with a small orange bow; it's really pretty. Thank you Fakir."

"Ya, no problem."

She looks so, different. It's almost as though, but it couldn't be, could it? She almost resembles Tutu, with her hair pinned up and that smile, she even came down the stairs without tripping or falling, perhaps resuming ballet classes would help with her way of walking, and it could help her posture a lot.

"So, I hope you like stew."

"Ya, sounds yummy."

"It's rabbit stew, I got the recipe from Effine. She's starting to write cook books now."

"That's great! I think we should go to her restaurant tomorrow."

"Fine, but first, let's eat. I'm starving."

"Ok then. Thanks for the meal."

"Hmm. You're welcome."

"Mmmm, it's great Fakir!"

"Really? Not too bland?"

"Not at all! I could tell you tried really hard."

"Hmm, well that's good, Caron usually tells me that my meals are bland."

"Well, not this one."

"Good then. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What is it?"

"I was thinking, about school. It isn't good to skip out on an education, even if you are, were, just a duck. And since you'll be a girl from now on, it'd be better to get an education. And it won't do any good if you're just laying around the house all day."

"Really!? You'll let me go back to taking ballet? I can even see Pike and Lillie again?"

"Yes, but you can't forget that you promised me that you wouldn't say a word about what happened in the past, or recently."  
"Of course I won't!"

"Then it's settled, we enroll tomorrow morning."

"Then we can celebrate after by going to Effine's restaurant."

"Yes, but I'm going to make sure to stay by your side."

"Hu? Really?"  
"Well, someone has to keep an eye on you, and I am the only one that knows enough about you to be your friend."

"Oh ya."

"Idiot."

"Hmm, well thanks Fakir! I can't wait!"

"Just finish your food."

"Right!"

Pfft, idiot, getting excited over the littlest of things.

"But what about you Fakir?"

"What about me? I'm already finished."

"No, I mean, about school. Will you be doing ballet again? Or will you pursue writing?"

"I will do both."

"Hu?"

"I will take ballet classes with you in order to keep an eye on you. We will be taking the same classes, and I will be seeking after more books to teach me about my power on my own. No one needs to know about the fact that I'm related to Drosselmeyer, and the bookmen have been keeping their distance. Which is good, and as far as I'm concerned, that will be kept a secret too."

"What will?"

"The fact that I'm related to Drosselmeyer. And besides, it wouldn't be good to take too many writing classes, or else I may end up putting too many stories into this town."

"Ohh, I get it."

"Yes, and I'm going to have to learn to control it. Because chances are, I will have to be writing essays and such."

"Hmm. I see, well I promise I won't tell anyone that either."

"Good then. Are you finished?"

"Yep, that was great. I'm so full, I couldn't eat another bit."

"Good then, I guess we should clean up."

"I'll do it."

"Hu?"

"Well, you did make the meal, so I'll clean up. You can go take a bath now."

"Ya, alright."

"Hmm good, then maybe we can read _The Prince and The Raven _together."

"Sure."

"Hmm."

Well that went, well, I guess. She's just so eager, I just hope she keeps her promises. I guess we'll find out by the end of the week, I just hope she passes the entrance exam.

**Narrator's POV**

"Well, it's time. Are you coming Ahiru?"

"Yes, just a minute! *My old uniform, I'm glad it still fits me.* 1 "

"Right then, don't forget you're not going to make friends today, we simply need to take the entrance exam."

"Ya, then why am I wearing this old uniform?"

"Well actually, I uh managed to get a spare. So just act natural and do what I say. And Ahiru."

"Ya?"

"Try not to talk too much."

"Got it! Hey, you're not going to make up some story about me are you?"

"I just might, we'll see how it goes."

And they were off, she right beside him, without fear and without hesitation. She was so excited to go back, hoping that not too much has changed. 'cept for th fact that Mr. Cat got married, and that there were no animals like before, but in a way, she did miss the oddness of that town. How random people entering the town would suddenly turn into animals, and how Miss Edel would give such good advice, and how loving and caring everyone was. In a way she felt as though a special quality had been removed, yet she knew each individual was living according to free will and making their own decisions according to their own feelings and thoughts. Thus, she could be more accepting of the fact that the town was just a plain and "ordinary" town, though she and Fakir knew it was so much more than that. And before she knew it, they had arrived, and Ahiru was being her plan old self, lost in thought and not paying attention to where she was going, bumping into.

"Off, ow. I'm sorry, Mr.—oh."

"Missh, there ish no room for clumsinessh. I hope you are not planning on joining the ballet department."

"Well you see, uh."

"Yes, we both are. You must excuse Ahiru here, she's very nervous. She's been looking forward to this day for so long, and she's a hard worker. She also understands that there is much room for improvement and she intends on practicing with me, very diligently. And I assure you that she will be practicing."

"Ahh, I shee that the man has the reshponshibility in this relationship."

"Ow, we're not—Fakir wouldn-"

"Yes well we are very compadible, aren't we my little duck?"

"Hu?"

"I shee, well good look Miss, Ahiru."

"Th-thank you Mr. ?"

"Cat."

"Ah, Mr. Cat sir."

"Hmm, take good care of her Mr. Fakir, she's shpecial."

"Yes indeed sir." After Fakir's final words, Mr. Cat was out of sight and hearing range.

"I'm so confused."

"Oh duck, you really need to be careful."

"Fakir, you know I prefer you to call me Ahiru."

"Ya, sorry. Ahiru, I don't know why but that name's so hard to say."  
"Is it the name, or me?"

"Hu? What? No, neither, I'm just so used to calling you duck."

"Well, technically, they're the same, Ahiru is just the Japanese way of saying duck. So it is still technically my name."

"Ya, alright, I'll look at it from that perspective."

"Hmm, well I guess we'd better go."

"Um Ahiru? The ballet classes are that way, but the main office is this way."

"Oh, right!"

"Hmmph, you sure know how to get yourself lost don't you?"

"Haha, ya, I can be an airhead sometimes. But no matter what, I won't give up!"

"Ya, that's the spirit!"—a girl with magenta hair (Pike)

"Yes duck-like girl, keep pursuing him, he's sure to see the good in you! And he will fall in love with you, but if something terrible should happen . . ."—a girl with blond hair (Lillie)

"We'll be here to support you!"—Pike

"Hu? Pursue him? Fall in love with me? Oh no, Fakir and I aren't like that at all."

"Ya, who'd want to wind up falling in love with this knuckle head?"

"Hey Fakir! That wasn't very nice."

"Yes well, as far as I'm concerned, we're just very good friends."

"Oh my!"—Lillie

"What a let down!"—Pike

"No, it's not . . ."

"Yes well, we'd better get going, that is, if you still want to take the entrance exams, my fine feathered friend."

"You know, I don't like the was you tease me." She puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"How cute! I bet that crushed her."—Lillie

"Ya, poor, wait we don't even know your name."—Pike

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ahiru."

"Your name's duck?"—Pike

"Ya."

"Oh so does that mean you're like a duck? Clumsiness and all?"—Lillie

"Kind of, but that's why I want to take ballet."

"Oh, wonderful!"—Lillie

"Ya, we're in the beginners class with Mr. Cat as our instructor, but Mrs. Cat is kind of helping out any girl who needs help in the class. It's pretty nice though. Well hopefully we'll see you around."—Pike

"Yes, I'm sure you'll fail marvelously."—Lillie

"Ya ok, I'll see you guys around."

"See, you made friends already, and you're not even enrolled yet."

"Ya, this is great!"

"Hmm, I knew you could do it."

"Ya? Really?"

"Yes, but now we just have to get you to learn true ballet steps, and not those duck-like moves you did in the past. Perhaps Mrs. Cat will help (and if not, I could always write another story, but only with her consent)2."

"Ya, so we'd better head to the main office now."

"Right."

And thus they did, they ran into a few familiar faces, even Femio tried to flirt with Ahiru, but Fakir managed to pull her long braid and get her out of safety. They both passed the test, with flying colors I might add. Even Ahiru was surprised, and Fakir was very happy for her. As a reward, he was going to take her out to Effine's, just like Ahiru wanted.

"So, what would you like to eat Ahiru?"

"Oh well, I was thinking, hmmm . . . how about a ham sandwich with sourdough bread and some fresh fruit?"

"Sounds good, and fairly healthy, but you know, you shouldn't eat too much. Now that you're pursing to become a Prima Ballerina."

"Ya, I'll just make sure not to eat so much later on."

"Alright, if you complain about being hungry, I'll give you a stick of celery."

"Fine, but you have to do the same."

"Ya, that's why I'm getting a garden salad. So there, you can't complain now."

"Hmphf."

"Haha."

"Hu, I've never really seen you laugh before, well only when I was, um you know."

"A duck? Ya, you seem to be the only one that can make me laugh. Not even Mytho could do that."

"Hmm, well I'm happy that you're happy, and laughing and enjoying yourself. You deserve it Fakir."

"Well, you deserve it too."

"Deserve what?"

"Laughing, joy, happiness, a happily ever after."

"Why's that?"

"Because you went through hardships too."

"Ya but, nothing like yours-"

"Don't compare the two. It doesn't matter what happened in our pasts, and we shouldn't outweigh the negatives, but we should both deserve our happy ending."

"Yes, and I think we should continue to work for it. I promise that from this day forward, I will work hard in school, and in ballet. Because I want to be a Prima Ballerina, just like Princess Tutu, and just like Rue."

"Princess Rue you mean."

"Oh, are you two talking about the _Prince and the Raven_?"—Effine

"Oh, yes, I think Princess Rue is my favorite character!"

"Yes, I have to agree with you. And you sir?"

"Well, I'd have to say Princess Tutu was mine."

"Really Fakir?"

"Ya."

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

"Oh we're not-"—Ahiru

"Yes well, thank you."

"Know what can I get you two to eat?"

"She'll have a ham sandwich with sourdough bread and fresh fruit. And I'll have a garden salad with Italian dressing. I got that right, didn't I, Ahiru?" His voice was soft and sweet, not like she'd ever heard it before.

"Ya, that's right." Her voice was a little bit surprised and unsure of what made him smile like that, and at her non-the less.

"Alright then, I'll have those out for you soon."

"Thank you very much."—Ahiru

"Yes, thank you."

And off Effine went, as the two sat and waited, chatting on about what the next steps were, and Fakir continued to hope that Ahiru will be able to learn ballet on her own. They enjoyed their lunch and sat and talked for a while, until Fakir noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"We'd better get home, it's getting late and I don't want Caron to get upset, or worried about us."

"Ok, thanks for lunch Fakir."

"No problem."

They walked home, side by side, neither saying a word for a moment.

"So, tomorrow's our first day hu?"—Ahiru

"Ya, it is."

"Hmm, I'm a little nervous. But honestly, I think I'm more excited."  
"Ya, I'm kind of nervous too."

"Really? The great Senor Fakir nervous?"

"Who said anything about being great? And besides, it's perfectly normal to be nervous. Besides, with you around, it makes it even easier."

"Hey!"

"Relax, I'm only joking."

"Oh. Haha, sorry."

"It's fine, I don't blame you for being offended."

"Hmph."

"I didn't mean it that way. Ugh, look, I'm trying to be nice."

"How? By insulting me?"

"No, I'm really trying to watch what I say."

"Ya well, you still could try a little harder. I'm not a duck you know, I'm a real girl, with feelings and everything."

"Ya, I know that. I'm sorry Ahiru."

"You're forgiven, just try not to make it sound so offensive."

"Oh."

"Your sarcasm."  
"Right, sorry. I guess it was what I used to keep people away."

"Even me?"

"Ya, at some point, even you."

"But it's different now right? Cause we're friends?"

"Yes, because we're friends now, I don't want to scare you away."

"Hmm, me neither."

"Good, then we'll both try harder."

"Ya!"

1 *Whisper

2 A thought, not said aloud, by using (parenthesis)


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 3~Akt 3—Let the Classes Begin**

**Ahiru's POV**

Well, looks like today is going to be a beautiful day! And I can't forget, I promised Fakir I'd try harder. So I have to remember not to reveal that I'm a duck, or that this town used to be controlled by stories, or that the _Prince and the Raven _really happened. Wow, I guess there's a lot I have to remember now that I think about it. But it will be all worth it! I'll never have to be alone again. Thanks to Fakir that is, hmm I guess I owe a lot to him, and now he's even offering to attend all my classes, and he'll even be my partner. He can be so kind when he really puts his mind to it.

"Ahiru, are you ready yet!? We'll be late on our very first day!"

"Oh, coming!"

"Oh, I'd better hurry before Fakir gets really upset*1."

**Narrator's POV**

Thus, Ahiru rushed down the stairs, she may have stumbled but she never fell. Thus, being able to resemble more grace than usual, though acting clumsy from time to time. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Fakir was leaning against the adjacent wall near the stairs, he held both their books, and yet he still managed to cross his arms impatiently. Yet, if you looked closely at his expression, you could faintly see a small smile across his lips, which was strange since he didn't often smile. But, being the person she is, Ahiru never noticed since she was too busy looking at the ground to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Ok, I'm ready."—Ahiru

"Good, let's go. It seems our first class is ballet, and we still need to get ready."

"Right! Hey Fakir, how did you manage to have us take all the same classes?"

"You could say I pulled a few strings."

"Oh, with who?"

"The head mistress, turns out, I already knew her."

"Oh."

"Ya, I'm sure if you bump into her you'll find that she has a familiar quality about her."

And before Ahiru could ask any further questions, Fakir was already out the door, to which she rushed to his side and closed the door. They were off, going at a leisurely yet semi-quick pace. They chatted and laughed about nothing, and seemed to enjoy each other's company, once they finally reached the front entrance of the school, Pike and Lilia emerged from two rose bushes that were a light pink shade. Once they jumped out from behind the bushes, the giggled with delight, as they dragged Ahiru with them.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?"—Fakir

"Don't panic Fakir! We'll take good care of her, besides you can't go into the girls' dressing room."—Pike

"Oh oh, what's this, getting so serious already?"—Lillie

"No! I just want to make sure she's safe."—Fakir

"Oh, that's so sweet!"—Pike

"Yes, but bitter defeat is sure to happen."—Lillie

"But, but."—Ahiru

"Ok, well, we'd better go."—Pike

"Yes yes, or else Ahiru will get into trouble. What a terrible disaster, but it would be wonderful."—Lillie

"Ya, let's go! You can have the lobster next to us."—Pike

"Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you so much!"—Ahiru

And thus they went off to prepare for class, as Ahiru learned not only the two girls' names, but they also began chatting about themselves, and Ahiru had to keep remembering not to mentions that she lived with Fakir. Which she managed to avoid, but she was slightly confused, why were they in the beginners class as well? But she later found that it was the first time that they were allowing ballet classes for both boys and girls together, and thus they wanted to witness all the "horrible encounters" that would occur when you intermix boys with girls. And Mr. Cat always says that it's important to always practice the basics. And since they hadn't gone for very long on pointe, they wanted to return to practicing the basics, to better prepare their foundation for when they go back to pointe. And Mr. Cat insisted that they both needed a bit more time with the basics. Thus classes, began, everyone in the center of the room, waiting for Mr. Cat to welcome everyone. The room was filled with the sound of chitter chatter, all but Fakir, who seemed to be a little nervous; since he still was anticipating how everything would go for Ahiru.

"Attention classh. We will now begin out firsht intermixed ballet lessonsh for both young men and women. Now, I'd like the boysh all on one side, and all the girlsh on the other. Quickly now, quickly."

Everyone scurried to do what they were told, as he looked around the room, silently counting the amount of individual male and female students, to which pleased him.

"Good, good. It appearsh we have an even number of both partiesh. Ten boysh and ten girlsh, alright, now time to asshign partnersh. If you originally came with your partner in order to take thish classh to begin with, pleashe join them now."

Fakir stepped away first, to the center of the room, Ahiru quickly followed. A few other couples (partners) did the same; Pike and Lillie remained at the uneven bars with the rest of the girls.

"Good, looksh like we have three couplesh total. Now, if you already had shomeone in mind for a partner, pleashe approach them."

A few girls went up to a few of the boys and if the partners agreed, they went to the center with the others that were paired.

"Good, but it appearsh we shtill have a several that are unpaired."

There were still six boys and girls that had no partners.

"Alright, thoshe who are unpaired, remain with your group and line up shortest to tallesht. Hmm, that'sh it, now shtay in your linesh, buy pleashe approach one another. That'sh right, make shure to shtay in line. Good, now shtop, alright then let'sh have you two, you two, and you two. There, done, if anyone has any disagreementsh with their partner, pleashe shpeak now. Becaushe after today, there will no longer be an opportunity to shwitch partnersh, unless there ish a shpecial circumshtance."

No one raised their hand, thus Mr. Cat nodded his head and told the couples to line up at the uneven bar, boy girl formation according to who they were paired with.

"Good, now, we shall begin!"

They went over every position, everyone did a fairly well job, those who stood out were: Fakir, Pike, Lillie, Dillon (armadillo), Femmeo (mostly because he wasn't doing anything right), the four girls from the advanced class (who were mainly there for examples, since they still had advanced ballet in the evenings, and they needed more practice with pa de duex), and Ahiru (surprisingly, she learned all of the positions quickly, and was even given small compliments from the teacher, to which Fakir smiled at).

"Alright, everyone sheemsh to get the idea, now we shall begin with shtretching out your partner. Make shure not to hurt one another, an shpeak up if you are at your limit."

Once everyone had finished stretching, they were on the floor, and four of the advanced girls went to the front with their partners, who were also in the advanced ballet department, but new to the school. Once they were all standing up front, Mr. Cat had each couple do a pa de duex from a classical ballet. The first couple did an exert from _The Nutcracker_, the second couple from _Sleeping Beauty_, the third did an exert from _Swan Lake _as Princess Odette and Prince Siegfried, and the fourth also did an exert from _Swan Lake _but as Princess Odile and Prince Siegfried.

"Now classh, did you notice anything with the lasht two couplesh? Yesh, Missh Ahiru?"

"Well, uhh, Princess Odette and Princess Odile had two entirely different ways of dancing. And it's known that they're usually played by the same person in a ballet."

"Good, and what in particular wash different about the way they danced?"

"Well, Princess Odette seemed to be very innocent, and very much in love. She even looked a little timid and scared. But Princess Odile came out strong and precise, never regretting a single move or action."

"Very good Missh Ahiru. Doesh everyone else shee what Ahiru'sh shaying?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very good classh. Ash you know, at the end of the year, we will be having our final, to which will be portrayed ash a ballet. I am going to give the classh an option, we will pick from one of the three balletsh that were jusht performed. You will choshe from either: _The Nutcracker, Shleeping Beauty, or Shwan Lake. _Well classh? Which will it be?"

The room was abuzz with disagreements and discussion, and Mr. Cat was ready to hear the decision.

"Alright, who ish in favor of the firsht mentioned?"

Two hands went up.

"The shecond mentioned?"

Five hands went up.

"The lasht mentioned?"

Thirteen hands went up.

"Alright, it looksh ash though we have a winner. _Shwan Lake _it ish. Thoshe who choshe the former may perform an exert for your midterm or for extra credit."

The class cheered, it seems as though the first day was going smoothly. As Mr. Cat continued to have the class practice stretching, and proper positioning, the bell had rung, and everyone went to go and wash up, change out, and then it was a ninety-minute lunch break.

"Wow Fakir, that was so much fun!"

"Yes, it seems you did rather well."

"Ya, well you did too."

"Thank you. So, where would you like to go to lunch?"

"I was thinking the pizzeria, since it's the closest thing to bread. Hey Fakir, what class do we have next?"

"Homeroom. It looks like Mr. Cat will be our teacher, and he'll probably give us a brief history of ballet. It's what he usually does."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"It should be interesting."

"Oh look, the two love birds."—Pike

"What! I'm not a bird!"—Ahiru

"No, you were actually wonderful today. Hmm, and I was so hoping that you'd fail miserably."—Lillie

"Ya, have you taken ballet before?"—Pike

"A long long time ago. But I'm pretty rusty."—Ahiru

"Yes, well it's always good to practice."—Fakir

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourself Mr. Fakir."—Pike

"Don't call me that."—Fakir

"Haha."—Ahiru

"Well, where were you guys off to? Lunch?"—Pike

"Ya. Wanna come?"—Ahiru

"Sure!"—Pike

"Yes, I'd love to see what happens next, it seems the two of you have a lot of drama that tends to follow you where ever you go."—Lillie

"That's not true!"—Fakir

"Oh no? Tell me then, how did the two of you meet?"—Lillie

"I'll tell you at lunch, I'm starving."—Fakir

"Fine then."—Lillie

"But we're going Dutch!"—Fakir

"Deal!"—Pike

"But Fakir, I don't have any money."—Ahiru

"Ya I know, I brought enough for the both of us."—Fakir

"Oh really?"—Ahiru

"Ya, Caron's having me work at the shop more often, so I'm managing to make more money."—Fakir

"That's great!"—Ahiru

"See, I told you, drama. He must work harder in order to support their new life together. I bet you they're living together!"—Lillie

"WHAT! How did you- uhhhh! Never mind. Come on Ahiru."—Fakir

"Right."—Ahiru

"Wait for us! But really Lilia, how did you know?"—Pike

"I didn't, I just guessed."—Lillie

"Wow, you're good! Ok, who am I going to date?"—Pike

"Your partner."—Lillie

"What! Really?"—Pike

"I don't know. Now, let's catch up with them, I don't want to miss another moment of our two love birds."—Lillie

"It does seem that they've got it bad, but I doubt Ahiru has even thought of admitting her love."—Pike

"True, true. That will be our next act as her friends."—Lillie

"Ya!"—Pike

"And who knows, maybe something terrible will happen. Like him turning her down, or worse."—Lillie

"Worse!?"—Pike

"Yes, they both fall in love, but another woman comes along!"—Lillie

"Like Princess Odette and Odile right?"—Pike

"Yes, but who will he choose?"—Lillie

"Who knows?"—Pike & Lillie

They shrugged off the conversation and were able to catch up with Fakir and Ahiru. Once they found a table and got settled in, the four were having a nice lunch, until Fakir began to start conversation.

"So, does Mr. Cat always insist on having a performance of a classic ballet as the final?"—Fakir

"Yes."—Lillie nodded her head

"He tends to like doing _Swan Lake, _but he always keeps it up to his students, but that is the most popular. Lately he's been using two ballerinas for the part the Swan Queen, which is traditionally supposed to play Princess Odette and Princess Odile. But because there were mostly female dancers, it's been challenging due to the number. But this year, he might change his mind."—Pike

"So, do a lot of people come to see it?"—Fakir

"Yes, it is the town's most cherished time of year."—Lillie

"Ya, the whole town usually shows up. And even some people outside of town."—Pike

"Yes, a terrible performance, and all eyes would be watching. Say Ahiru, you should try out for the Swan Queen, or at least one of the princesses."—Lillie

"Oh me? Oh no, I couldn't."—Ahiru

"Who knows, you may be good enough by the end of the year to pull it off. If you want to, I can help you practice."—Fakir

"Really?"—Ahiru

"Ya."—Fakir

"Well, I have always wanted a part like that. But I couldn't possibly."—Ahiru

"Who knowsh, you could bear shome promishing talent Missh Ahiru."—Mr. Cat

"Oh Mr. Cat, hello."—Ahiru

"Good afternoon shtudentsh. I couldn't help but overhear your convershation. And I do believe that we all should go forth and achieve our goals, even if it may only seem like a dream that could never come true. But yesh, I would conshider going for it Missh Ahiru. Who knowsh, you could get shome extra credit."—Mr. Cat

"Thank you sir. I'll try it then!"—Ahiru

"Wonderful, I shall shee you for an hour after classh everyday. And when auditionsh come, I believe you will be ready."—Mr. Cat

"Thank you very much Mr. Cat!"—Ahiru

"Hmm, I shall shee you all in classh then."—Mr. Cat walked away, a faint smile across his lips.

"Wow, well, looks like you're going for it then."—Fakir

"Ya, I am!"—Ahiru

"Great!"—Lillie and Pike

"We'll help you!"—Pike

"Really?"—Ahiru

"Yes, it should be wonderful to see you all tired and sweaty, you may even mess up."—Lillie

"We'll all help you."—Fakir

"Thanks!"—Ahiru

"But it's a fat chance you get the part, what with you being like such a duck and all."—one of the girls from the advanced class

"Ya, every girl is going for that part."—another girl from the advanced class

"Hmph, I doubt that you'll even show up for auditions."—yet another girl from advanced ballet

"Ya, I bet she'll chicken out."—The final member of the advanced ballet class

"No I won't! I set my mind to it, and so I'll do it. And besides, all my friends will help me."—Ahiru

"What good will that do?"—Girl one

"And you are you to question her purpose? And besides, who invited you into this conversation into the first place? Hmm? Oh that's right, no one did. Now why don't you go back to eating your celery."—Fakir

"Wow Fakir, you really told them!"—Pike

"Ya, no one has ever stood up to them!"—Lilia

"What are your names anyway?"—Ahiru

"I'm Georgiana."—Girl one

"I am Calypso."—Girl two

"Miranda."—Girl three

"I am Olivia. But people call me Olive."—Girl four

"Oh hi, I'm Ahiru. And ya I know, it's Japanese for duck. But I'm hoping one day I'll grow out of my name."—Ahiru

"Ha! You would be named after the most clumsy of birds."—Georgiana

"Ya, bird brain."—Calypso

"Hmm, no talent, no wings, well, you are certainly out of place."—Miranda

"Haha ya! Like you totally don't belong!"—Olivia (Olive)2

"According to whose opinion?"—Fakir

"What?"—Georgiana

"To whose opinion is given that Ahiru doesn't belong. She's worked just as hard, and nearly as long. She loves to dance as you do, and there is no 'policy' that states who is to belong to a certain division, including ballet."—Fakir

"Well uh, we never thought of that before."—Olive

"Oh shut up Olive, you're not helping."—Calypso

"Well, I guess that settles that."—Miranda

"Hmph, I still say she needs to watch herself."—Georgiana

"Ya but, she proved herself. She never talked back to us, and her little boyfriend here stood up for her. I give her props."—Miranda

"What!"—All but Miranda and Fakir

"So what do you say Ahiru? Friends?"—Miranda put her hand out for a truce.

"Sure! The more the merrier!"—Ahiru shakes Miranda's hand.

"Ugh, fine."—Georgiana reluctantly put her hand out.

"Yay!"—Olive quickly shakes Ahiru's hand, along with the rest of her body.

"What the hell, put her there."—Calypso put her hand out.

"Good, then we'll make it a challenge."—Fakir

"A challenge?"—All but Fakir

"Yes, whoever wins the part of the Swan Queen, and only that entire role of Princess Odette and Odile, will be invoked into the advanced class and seen as an equal amongst the other dancers. To which will ensure that she is true competition."—Fakir

"It's a deal!"—Miranda

"This ought to be exciting!"—Lillie

"Ya!"—Pike

"Well, I guess."—Ahiru

"It's settled then."—Fakir

"May the best girl win."—Miranda

"Or duck!"—Olive

"Haha!"—Ahiru

"Oh Olive!"—Calypso

As the four girls left, the others finished their meal and began to walk to class.

"I don't know guys, do you really think I can do it?"—Ahiru

"Of course you can, I'd never volunteer you if I had any doubt."—Fakir

"Yes, it should be a wonderful fight!"—Lillie

"Yes, a battle for the spot of the queen!"—Pike

"Ohhh, I don't feel so well."—Ahiru

"You'll be fine, just be yourself (minus the tail and feathers3), practice hard, and you'll be fine."—Fakir

"Ok!"—Ahiru

As they arrived, they took seats; Fakir and Ahiru sat in one joint bench with Pike and Lillie next to them.

"Alright classh. Today we will go over the history of ballet."—Mr. Cat

"Told you."—Fakir whispered teasingly to Ahiru.

"Hehe, ya you did."—Ahiru giggled and whispered back.

The following weeks proceeded, and Ahiru worked harder than ever, slowly but surely improving. Even Mr. Cat said he'd never seen a student come this far in just under a month. But there was still much to learn, Ahiru hadn't even taken pointe classes, as a matter of fact, she never even put pointe shoes on, only when she was Princess Tutu, which was a different person entirely, or was she? Ahiru had thought about it a great deal, and realized, that they were all one person. Duck, Ahiru, and Princess Tutu were all based on just a simple duck that wished to see the prince smile again. So, why couldn't she just try and bring out her inner Tutu? She was becoming desperate, and so one afternoon, she just let the music take over. It was the song that Princess Odette soloed to, just before her pa de duex with the prince, to which Fakir would most likely take the role, being that he may as well audition for something, instead of taking a mediocre role. And the room was silent, only the CD player rolling as Ahiru closed her eyes and danced her heart out. Slowly her body stretched up, her arms flapped gracefully as a swan, and her legs stretched, until . . .

"She's . . ."—Pike half said, stunned.

"Going on pointe."—Fakir smiled.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't fall, that would be too wonderful!"—Lillie

"Wow, she's good. Better than us Lillie."—Pike

"Yes, indeed, how dreary."—Lillie

"She's beautiful."—Fakir smiled at Ahiru's graceful figure, her bright blue eyes slowly opening, as if they were in a trance. Suddenly, applause erupted.

"Marveloush Missh Ahiru. Shimply marveloush."—Mr. Cat

"What? Really?"—Ahiru

"Yesh, I've never before sheen a girl who can under a month, go from beginner'sh luck, to dancing on pointe without the proper footwear."—Mr. Cat

"Haha, well, honestly I have been practicing hard but it wasn't till I let go. Almost like I was channeling to a different side of me."—Ahiru

"Well, it sheemsh to have worked wonderfully. Dance like that, and you're shure to get the part of Princessh Odette."—Mr. Cat

"But, you won't be having a Swan Princess?"—Ahiru

"Oh, ish that the rumor that hash been going around?"—Mr. Cat

"Well, yes."—Ahiru

"Well then, I shupposhe I cannot dishappoint. Shwan Queen it ish. But, I will need to be sheeing an exert for Princessh Odile ash well."—Mr. Cat

"Yes sir Mr. Cat! As soon as I begin pointe classes."—Ahiru

"Good, we will begin when the two of ush meet on Monday morning, bright and early, jusht before classh. The shooner you come the better, make shure to be fitted over the weekend and bring your shoes with you. Or if you'd like, come to the shmall ballet shtore in the market place on Shaturday morning, anytime. My family and I will be there."—Mr. Cat

"Yes sir, I will be there, on both days!"—Ahiru

"Good, and Fakir, Pike, Lilia, you may alsho join Missh Ahiru."—Mr. Cat

"Thank you sir."—Fakir

"Wow! What a treat!"—Pike

"Yes, I hope Ahiru finds the right shoes in time, if not- oh what a wonderful pinch!"—Lillie

"Ya! I'm excited."—Ahiru

"Alright, again."—Fakir

"What?"—Ahiru

"Do the routine again."—Fakir

"Ok."—Ahiru

"Cue music!"—Fakir hollered to Pike.

"Cuing music!"—Pike

"Cue lights!"—Fakir

"Cuing lights!"—Lillie

"And, go."—Fakir

The music started again, softly and slowly, as Ahiru herself blended into it, slowly finding how she can connect to her inner Princess Tutu. And Fakir thought:

_Well, looks like I didn't need to write a story for her after all, she did it all on her own._

And what a lovely, yet sorrowful sight, the pain and loneliness of the princess, yet the grace of a swan; forever trapped under Rothbart's spell. It was strange, it seemed to be such a familiar feeling, though it was much more faint, but now, it was the only thing she could feel, suddenly tears began to fall. Her character slowly becoming intertwined into Ahiru's own emotions and disposition, yet she still held some originality that made it so lifelike and so believable. All she needed now was a persona similar to that of Princess Kraehe, to which she was slightly nervous about.

1 Whisper

2 Will from now on be referred to as Olive

3 Thinks to himself


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 4~Akt 4—Channeling Princess Kraehe**

**Narrator's POV**

It was Monday morning and Ahiru was tying up her new bright pink pointe shoes that Mr. Cat had helped her pick out. And she was elated to start her pointe classes. She was hoping that she could manage to try and work on her Princess Odile persona. And in order to manage that, she found a surprise sitting next to her.

"What's this?"

Ahiru looked at the box confused.

"It's for you."

Fakir smiled at her, Ahiru opened up the box to find a pair of black pointe shoes with silk ribbon.

"They're beautiful!"

"Put them on, I'm sure it'll help you get into your Kraehe persona."

"Ya, I'll do my best Fakir. Thanks for being so much help, I hope I'm not troubling you at all."

"Don't be nonsensical, I'm your friend aren't I? And we both love to dance, so I need some practice as Prince Siegfried, and I may as well do it with you."

"Thanks Fakir."

"Come on now, we don't want to get into trouble by Mr. Cat."

"Right!"

Ahiru quickly took off her pink pointe shoes and placed the black pointe shoes on. She closed her eyes for a moment and slowly opened them, tying the ribbons and trying to concentrate.

"Good morning Missh Ahiru, Fakir. Are Pike and Lillie not coming today?"—Mr. Cat

"Oh, they said they'd let Fakir and I should practice alone."

"Right then, I shee that you have another pair of pointe shoes."—Mr. Cat

"Ya, Fakir got them for me, so I can channel in my inner Princess Odile."

"Good, good. Then let'sh get started. Missh Ahiru please go over to the bar and face the mirror."

"Yes sir."

"Good, Fakir pleashe hold on for a minute and begin stretching. We will begin with some simple techniques today."

"Yes Mr. Cat."

"Ok Ahiru, begin shtretching. Good, elongate your body and have confidence. Princessh Odile hash confidence, poishe, grace, and sheduction. You must find a way to channel each individual ashpect of her ash well ash together in a shingle performance. Now thish will not be eashy, but I believe you can do it."

"I will do my best Mr. Cat."

"Good, jusht try not to think about it too hard, it should come naturally. Yes, that'sh it."

Ahiru was trying to balance everything Mr. Cat was saying along with trying to make everything come out naturally. She placed her leg up on the bar as she leaned forward and pointed her toe, stretching out as far as she can with a straight back and her arm curved her hand. She held herself in that position for as long as she could, then she switched directions and stretched out the other leg. Then Mr. Cat had her take up to the different positions of basic ballet. And then, she was to stretch out her feet, preparing to go on pointe in the proper shoes. Thus she braced herself, trying to lose herself in that same trance again.

"Lovely Missh Ahiru, shimply lovely. Now, continue to shtretch out those toesh and get ushed to your shoes, then we will have you begin dancing with Mr. Fakir."

Ahiru nodded her head, and after another ten minutes, she agreed to being ready. Thus she took her place next to Fakir. Mr. Cat put the CD player on, it was the song that Princess Odile and the Prince danced to.

"Now, I don't want you to dance any dance in particular, I jusht want you to dance what you feel from the music, or from your other partner. But remember, Princessh Odile ish the one that is shupposhed to lead. She ish trying to get the prince to fall in love with her."

Both Fakir and Ahiru nodded in response and looked at one another, Fakir searched Ahiru's eyes an noticed something that wasn't there before. The music began and Ahiru pulled away from Fakir, dancing on pointe alone, but her eyes, even her actions alone were calling him in. And he couldn't help but feel drawn in. And thus he approached her slowly, with hazy eyes. He put his hand out, she spun around him and tapped him on his shoulders, smiling and giggling flirtatiously. Trying to get his attention and succeeding. Fakir continued to look for her each time she was out of his sights; grace and poise emanated the two of them. They were wonderful to look at, and Fakir finally reached out for Ahiru, taking her by the waist as she spun on her toes in front of him, batting her eye lashes and continued to flirt with him in their dance. It was as if she was a different person, confident, poised, graceful, and seductive. She wrapped her legs around him and gave him a peck on the check, then she sashayed away, twirling and calling him towards to, he ran and leapt to her, grabbing her petite waist and threw her up in the air, she elongated her body and he caught her as she came back down. They looked into each other's eyes and she leaned her forehead against his and her bright blue eyes were crashing into his dark green ones. It was as if they were having a conversation with their eyes, but no one else understood what they were saying, then the music stopped.

"Marveloush!"

Mr. Cat was very impressed, clapping as he approached them. A grand smile on his face, then two shrills from the top floor were heard, Pike and Lillie had seen the entire performance.

"How scandalous!"

Lillie shrieked.

"That was awesome!"

Pike retorted.

"Thanks guys."

Ahiru smiled, slightly blushing, as Fakir slowly set her down, never looking away from her, their distance still extremely close.

"That was amazing Ahiru. You were amazing."

Fakir slightly blushed as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself Fakir."

Ahiru nudged him in the abdomen.

"Haha, well we'd better begin practicing the other dances if we want to get anywhere. We'll watch some videos on it tonight and we'll practice everyday. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Right, I will shee you two in classh later, and perhapsh we can have you two demonshtrate to the resht of the classh."

"That would be wonderful!"

Ahiru squealed.

"Sounds fine to me."

Fakir added.

"Hey do you want to head back? We should probably get ready to get to bed."

Fakir replied.

"Ya you're probably right."

Ahiru went with Fakir, until they had to go separate ways. Ahiru changed and met with Fakir outside the changing rooms as they headed to class.

Classes seemed short; Fakir kept looking over at Ahiru, wondering how she managed to dance the way she did. It seemed she'd been full of surprises lately. And he couldn't help but feel curious as to how she managed to channel her inner Kraehe, but first he wanted to know why she kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. He would be lying if he said he didn't want more from her, but he never thought he could ever be attracted to her like that, or was he?


	6. Chapter 6

**Act 6~Akt 6—Auditions**

**Narrator's POV**

**From Previous chapter**

Thus, auditions were around the corner, and everyone was busy studying for finals, the weather had cooled down immensely, and Christmas was also looming. Thus, everyone was occupied doing something, whether studying, practicing for auditions, or going out to by their (present or future) sweetheart a gift for the holidays.

Snow was falling, footprints were trailing down the icy walkways and leading toward the academy, hot chocolate was the seasonal drink, and pointe shoes were found everywhere. Whether in bags, over shoulders, or in hand, and all the boys seemed to have trimmed down, since there would be numerous dance sequels where they'd have to lift one of the girls. Auditions were at the end of the day (three o'clock sharp) and possibly going well into the night. Though only the lead rolls will be watching individually, one at a time. The ensemble was to be watched while and exert from _Swan Lake_ was observed and performed, so long as they were close to the original, they would get the part.

The rooms were quiet, everyone was studying hard, taking make-up tests, as well as taking advantage of study hall and practicing over and over, then taking a break to study for their finals, which had already started a week ago, and this being the final day until Christmas vacation, rehearsals would begin Saturday morning at six o'clock, sharp!


End file.
